parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers Down Under (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Bernard - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Miss Bianca - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *Jake - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Wilbur - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Cody - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Percival C. McLeach - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Joanna the Goanna - Croc (Jungle Cubs) *Marahute - Hawk (Littlest Pet Shop) *Faloo - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Bait Mouse - Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Sparky the Fly - Bacon (A Movie of Eggs) *Flying Squirrel - Stretch the Ostrich (Beanie Babies) *Twister the Snake - Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) *Chairmouse - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Francios - Master Zen Egg (Huevocartoon) *Doctor Mouse - Captain Huirk (Huevocartoon) *Red - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Frank - Mickey Mallard (Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure) *Krebbs - Filoteo Raymond (Huevocartoon) *Polly - Tommy (Best Pals Hand Time) *Cody's Mother - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Nurse Mice - Miley, Mabel and Amber (Best Pals Hand Time) *Kookaburras - Kookaburras (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Nelson - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Wombats - Wombats (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Cockatoos, Flamingos, and Ducks - Flamingos (Rumble in the Jungle) *Telegraph Mouse - Coo (Rumble in the Jungle) *Marshall Island Mouse - Phineas (Webkinz) *Man Sitting on his Computer - Uncle Peeled (31 Minutes) *Hawaiian Mice - Water Buffaloes (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *New York Telegraph Mouse - Badili (The Lion Guard) *Cricket that picks up a pea - Mr. Huok (Huevocartoon) *Cricket Cook - Dr. Huevoy (Huevocartoon) *Cricket Waiter - Mr. Hulu (Huevocartoon) *Mice at the Restaurant - Various Asian Animals *Two mice sitting at a table that Bernard sneaks under - Sunil Nevla and Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Two Crickets that help Francios up - Tenorio and Lee Kin Lime (Huevocartoon) *Seagulls - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Rangers - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Little Kangaroos - Oliver and his Siblings (Oliver and Company) and Black Panther Kitten (Timon and Pumbaa) *Snake who brings a boot at Frank - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Fireflies - Birds (Rio) *Storks - Storks (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Crocodiles - Various Crocodiles *Razorback - Killer Egg (Huevocartoon) Scenes #Australia #Meet the Hawk #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu! #Engagemeny Mix-Up #Meet Ono #'You need to be QUIET!!!' #Arrived in Australia #Meet Nick Wilde #Welcome to Australia #Ono at the Eggnterprise #Tour of Australia #Janja talks to Scamp #Interrupting Whitehood #Animal Prision #Ono escapes #The Croc Steals Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's Eggs/Mickey Mallard's Free #Scamp leaves #Under Janja, Cheez and Chungu's Truck #Back at the Nest #Hawk-napped! #The Croc eats the eggs #Ono watches the eggs #Henry's Plan #Bagheera and the Killer Egg #Climax at the Crocodile Falls #Happy Ending #End Credits Movie Used: *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Rumble in the Jungle (2010) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Finding Nemo 1 (2003) *A Movie of Eggs (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and a Chichen (2009) *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *The Beanie Babies' Christmas Party (2016) *Summer Breaks Beanie Babies (2017) *The Beanie Babies Halloween Special (2017) *Beanie Babies 4 (2018) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Emperor's New Groove 1 (2000) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Bernard Victoria C. Livingstone.png|Victoria C. Livingstone as Miss Bianca Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Jake Ono.jpeg|Ono as Wilbur Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Cody Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as the McLeach Brothers Croc (Jungle Cubs).jpg|The Croc as Joanna Hawk (LPS).png|The Hawk (from "Littlest Pet Shop") as Marahute Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Faloo Clam camp lazlo.png|Clam as the Bait Mouse Bacon.jpg|Bacon as Sparky the Fly Stretch the Ostrich.jpg|Stretch the Ostrich as the Flying Squirrel Whitehood.jpg|Whitehood as Twister the Snake Mayor Leodore Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as the Chairmouse Master Zen Egg.jpg|Master Zen Egg as Francois Captain Huirk.jpg|Captain Huirk "Jim" Eggnterprises as the Doctor Mouse Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Red Mickey Mallard.jpg|Mickey Mallard as Frank Filoteo Raymond.jpg|Filoteo Raymond as Krebbs Tommy (Best Pals Hand Time).png|Tommy as Polly Lady.jpg|Lady as Cody's Mother Killer Egg.jpg|The Killer Egg as the Razorback Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof Category:The Rescuers Down Under movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs